Gamzee Loves Karkat So Much It Hurts
by BaleighMakara
Summary: This is almost PWP... WARNINGS! contains: Yaoi, rape, language and more. Mature!


_~*~*~*~*:::::WARNING:::::*~*~*~*~_

_-Contains sex, language and rape in some places. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. I do not own these characters and they belong to Andrew Hussie. Enjoy!-_

Gamzee is sober. Karkat is still trying to console him. He doesn't know if he can. Sometimes Karkat sees little gentle pieces in Gamzee's actions. Then they disappear when the ominous honking echoes in the halls once again. Karkat is scared.

Gamzee walks up behind Karkat and holds him gently, but Karkat made a mistake. He flinched. That made the taller troll angry. He holds Karkat in a iron-strong hold, but not squeezing him, just to prove he is NOT leaving this time. It doesn't hurt the small one, but he knows he will feel pain soon enough. Gamzee is sober once again, after all. He will never kill Karkat. Karkles is his personal hobby. To study, to stalk… but today the highblood has a different…game in mind. Gamzee turns Karkat around so he is now facing him and his menacing grin softens. Karkat shivers.

He doesn't know what Gamzee's planning but it doesn't seem like it will be all bad. Today he has been gentler with Karkat than he has in weeks and Karkat thinks that he may be getting through to Gamzee now.

Gamzee then rips Karkat and his own shirt off in blinding speed and steals his mouth into a vicious yet passionate kiss and starts to work Karkat's pants and boxers down. Karkat's breath is ripped from his lungs as he feels Gamzee's tongue slide into his mouth and his body pulled forward hastily.

Gamzee isn't aiming to pleasure Karkat. He just wants him to know he isn't doing this to punish him. Gamzee legitimately loves Karkat. He just shows it differently.

Faster than Karkat realizes his pants are around his ankles and Gamzee has them off by wrapping his arm under Karkat's thighs and lifting him up. Gamzee's pants and boxers are off too. Whoa, how did that happen? Gamzee carries Karkat over to where some blankets are over in the corner of the room.

What room are they even in? Karkat was exploring the castle when Gam found him. Why are there blankets?

Gamzee lays Karkat down gently. He doesn't want to hurt Karkat just yet. He's still kissing him and his bulge is hard against Karkat. Gamzee is over Karkat now with Karkat on his back and Gamzee propping himself up on his right elbow with their chests gently touching. Now here's when they get rough. Gamzee shoves two fingers in Karkat's nook and he screams out in surprise and a bit of pain as Gamzee stretches him roughly. Karkat's a virgin and Gamzee knows it, but Gamzee doesn't want Karkat's skin to tear so he has to prepare him slightly. But he isn't wasting his time.

"Gamzee...Please stop! Please don't…Ahh!" Karkat gasps out as Gamzee shoves another finger in the small troll's body.

"I'm not gonna motherfucking stop motherfucker. This is about me. Maybe if you're a good boy we can motherfucking do this again to make you feel good. So shut the motherfuck up and enjoy this shit." Gamzee practically growls out as he shoves his bulge halfway into Karkat.

Gamzee then flips them both over so Karkat is sitting on Gamzee's hips and Gamzee is on his back. The taller troll moans out as he thrusts hard into his petite lover hard and fast.

"You' . .Tight. Ah!" Gamzee groans as he slams Karkat down on his bulge. Karkat can feel a couple tears stream down his flushed face and he bites his lip, drawing blood to keep quiet. He doesn't know what Gamzee would do if he spoke out. Gamzee and Karkat both feel Kar's insides getting wetter so it's easier for Gamzee to thrust and Karkat's in less pain. In fact, Kar hasn't been in pain for a few minutes now after Gamzee found his sweet spot and has continued to thrust relentlessly into it ever since. Gamzee sees that Karkat's bulge is hard and is not going to let that slide.

"Oh, so you're motherfucking enjoying this now? You fucking slut. Never knew you were submissive Karkles. We can have a lot of motherfucking fun now." Gamzee says.

Karkat whimpers in need now instead of pain and he can feel the pleasure coursing through his body… until Gamzee stops abruptly. Karkat gasps out as he feels Gamzee pull slightly out of him and moves his hands from Kar's hips.

"Ride it." Gamzee growls at Karkat. "Wha-, I don't know how to-" Karkat whimpers out. "Now motherfucker. Or I'll all up and stop this shit and leave you motherfucking hanging." He's dead serious. So Karkat lifts himself off Gamzee slightly and brings his hips back down hesitantly while looking at Gamzee for approval. Gamzee ghosts a smile and gives a slight nod telling Karkat to keep going. Soon Karkat gets the hang of it and is rolling his hips into Gamzee expertly, trying to muffle his moans as much as possible. Gamzee gets tired of how slow things are moving and begins to thrust upward into Karkat's tight dripping nook tearing moans from both of the young trolls. Gamzee then wraps a hand gently around Karkat's bulge and starts stroking it as it curls around his fingers. Karkat now gasps out and screams at this new sensation. Karkat feels he is close to release.

"Gamzee…I think I'm…I'm gonna...ngh…" Karkat moans out between strong thrusts from Gamzee.

"Me too motherfucker…ah!" Karkat shudders and his tight walls clamp down around Gamzee and he releases over Gamzee's hand and his own chest. Feeling the tightness around his throbbing bulge sends Gamzee over the edge and he soon follows Karkat in release when he digs deep inside the small troll now riding out his orgasm on top of Gamzee. When Gamzee feels Karkat start to go weak he pulls out gently and lays his fragile love down on the blankets, kissing up his body until he finds his collarbone where he gently sucks for a few second before finding Karkat's mouth in a gentle sweet kiss. Karkat kisses Gamzee back for once in a very long time and Gamzee can feel his indigo tears run down his warm cheeks. "I promise to never let you motherfucking go again Karkles. You're mine. I'm sorry." Gamzee's voice is weak now. It's the voice he gets when Karkat and he have feelings jams on his horn pile. His sweet deep vulnerable voice. "I know you're sorry Gamzee. But- you can't just go and do this… I'm here. I'm not leaving. I love you." Karkat whispers into Gamzee's ear before wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in Gamzee's shoulder as he falls asleep. Gamzee gives Karkat's slumbering face gentle butterfly kisses before whispering:

"I love you more."


End file.
